Lionheart
Lionheart is an upcoming 2016 Action Fantasy television series created by David Yates and co-created by Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu. It was first announced at San Diego Comic Con 2015 and aired on the Toonami channel on July 15 2016. BBC Worldwide worked alongside Toonami on the series. The series will be split into 3 parts (3 Seasons), each consisting of 10 episodes and started airing with Season 1 on July 15 2016. Season 2 will air on July 21 2017 while Season 3 will air in Summer 2018. CAST (Season 1) The Guardians Of Lionheart: *Tom Holland as Peter Grey, A Dunlane resident who becomes the new keeper of Lionheart. *Chris O'Dowd as Master Farrow, A master wizard and old friend of William Frey who helps Peter in his quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. *Alexander Skarsgard as Yargon, A mysterious traveler / warrior who joins the heroes in the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. *Jack O'Connell as Ellyphant, A skilled archer who joins the heroes in the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. *Rupert Grint as Louis Fleeshaw, A Dunlane resident who is forced to join the heroes in the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. During the quest, he forms a close friendship with Peter. *Thomas Howes as Willie, A Dunlane resident, Kerry's best friend, and one of Peter's friends who join the heroes in the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. *Lucas Hedges as Kerry, A Dunlane resident, Willie's best friend, and one of Peter's friends who join the heroes in the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. *Jack Whitehall as Heimlich, A Dikario warrior and former Jester who joins the heroes in the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. *Gael Garcia Bernal as Qualrich, A mysterious traveler / warrior and Yargon's friend who joins the heroes in the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. *Eliza Bennett as Jyn, A wizard-in-training and Peter's love interest who joins the heroes in the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. *Warwick Davis as Dinky, Master Farrow's dwarf assistant who joins the heroes in the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. *Doug Jones as Lionheart (motion capture / costume), A legendary knight warrior who was killed by the Lionheart Stone, but was resurrected by and becomes one with the Lionheart shield. He forms a close friendship with Peter during the quest to destroy the Lionheart stone. **Chris Hemsworth as Lionheart (voice) Other Characters: *Lupita Nyong'o as Skyhorn, a Pylonville resident, Riddick's daughter, and Yargon's lover. *J.K. Simmons as Master Zuba, A master wizard and old friend of Farrow who turns evil in order to search and destroy the Lionheart and whoever possesses it. *Idris Elba as Riddick, ruler of Pylonville. *Judi Dench as Lariel, queen of The Crystal Palace who forms a close bond with Peter. *Ray Winstone as Frikore, leader of the Goblin Army hired by Zuba to hunt down The Guardians Of Lionheart. *Kurt Russell as Clummings, king of The Crystal Palace and Lariel's husband. *Stu Bennett as Ekco, Frikore's second-in-command. *Ian McDiarmid as William Frey, Peter's father who was the original keeper of the Lionheart. *Scott Adkins as Fry, a member of the Goblin Army. *Sam Heughan as Quro, a member of the Goblin Army. *John Hurt as Gibbons, The owner of a tavern that Peter, Louis, Willie, And Kerry sneak into to hide from The Drifters. *Pixie Lott as Lucy, A Dunlane townsfolk / magician and Louis's love interest. *Shelley Conn as Malice, A Pylonville warrior. *Steven Blum as The Drifters (voice / vocal effects) *Dee Bradley Baker as The Drifters (voice / vocal effects) *Tom Kenny as The Drifters (voice / vocal effects) *Rupert Degas as The Drifters (voice / vocal effects) *Dan Russell as The Drifters (voice / vocal effects) CAST (Season 2) Returning: *Tom Holland as Peter Grey *Chris O'Dowd as Master Farrow *Alexander Skarsgard as Yargon *Rupert Grint as Louis Fleeshaw *Eliza Bennett as Jyn *Doug Jones as Lionheart (motion capture / costume) **Chris Hemsworth as Lionheart (voice) *Warwick Davis as Dinky *Ray Winstone as Frikore *Jack O'Connell as Ellyphant *Lupita Nyong'o as Skyhorn *Thomas Howes as Willie *Lucas Hedges as Kerry *J.K. Simmons as Master Zuba *Idris Elba as Riddick *Jack Whitehall as Heimlich *Judi Dench as Lariel *Kurt Russell as Clummings *Stu Bennett as Ekco *Scott Adkins as Fry *Shelley Conn as Malice *Gael Garcia Bernal as Qualrich New Characters: *Carrie Fisher as Jane Marcus, Ruler of Bartonville who helps the heroes. *John Lithgow as King Sentry, King of Torhouse who was placed under a curse by Zuba. *Dev Patel as Murch, a Gibornite who allies with the heroes and was once human, until he was driven mad and turned into a Gibornite under Lionheart's curse after finding the shield. Patel also plays Myles Tinman, A Pylonville warrior and Riddick's second-in-command. *Ed Helms as Balich, Zuba's assistant who places his curse onto King Sentry. *Riz Ahmed as Darcy Brooks, A Pylonville warrior, Malice's boyfriend, and an old friend of Yargon's. *Jiang Wen as Zinn, a member of the Goblin Army. *Charlotte Rampling as Xee, A wise fortuneteller. *Bill Goldberg as Rizzo, a member of the Goblin Army. *Matt Smith as Thomas Benson, Leader of the Pylonville warriors. *Daniel MacPherson as James Zoro III, the commander of the Pylonville warriors. *Claire Foy as Erica Sentry, King Sentry's daughter. *Steve Austin as Axel, a member of the Goblin Army who seeks to overthrow Frikore as leader. *Terry Notary as Garganord, A mystic lake monster who allies with Willie and Kerry. **Nick Nolte as Garganord (voice) *James McAvoy as Dagarov, A mystic lake monster who allies with Willie and Kerry. *Nick Thurston as Xaro, Leader of the Lake Monsters who, despite suspicion, allies with Willie and Kerry. **Maurice LaMarche as Xaro (voice) *Greg Wise as Cowan, A Bartonville townsfolk who secretly works for Zuba. *Matt Milne as Doyle, Zuba's messenger. *Dan Stevens as Cal Waltrip, A lone ranger who helps the heroes. *Simon Chandler as Francis, a member of the Goblin Army who secretly helps Peter and the heroes. *Austin Butler as Freddie Marcus, Jane's son who wishes to become a warrior. *Noah Antwiler as Pylonville Warrior *Mathew Buck as Pylonville Messenger *Mike Jeavons as Goblin Warrior *Austin St. John as Torhouse Guard *Gordon Ramsey as Bartonville Guard #1 *Doug Walker as Bartonville Guard #2 *Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu as Pylonville Warrior *Michelle Keegan as Bartonville Messenger CAST (Season 3) Returning: *Tom Holland as Peter Grey *Chris O'Dowd as Master Farrow *Alexander Skarsgard as Yargon *Rupert Grint as Louis Fleeshaw *Eliza Bennett as Jyn *Doug Jones as Lionheart (motion capture / costume) **Chris Hemsworth as Lionheart (voice). Hemsworth will also play Lionheart's human form. *Warwick Davis as Dinky *Dev Patel as Murch *Steve Austin as Axel *Ray Winstone as Frikore *Jack Whitehall as Heimlich *Jack O'Connell as Ellyphant *Lupita Nyong'o as Skyhorn *Thomas Howes as Willie *Lucas Hedges as Kerry *John Lithgow as King Sentry *J.K. Simmons as Master Zuba *Ed Helms as Balich *Claire Foy as Erica Sentry *Idris Elba as Riddick *Carrie Fisher as Jane Marcus (NOTE: Fisher completed filming Season 3 before her death) *Dan Stevens as Cal Waltrip *Matt Smith as Thomas Benson *Terry Notary as Garganord, A mystic lake monster who allies with Willie and Kerry. **Nick Nolte as Garganord (voice) *James McAvoy as Dagarov, A mystic lake monster who allies with Willie and Kerry. *Judi Dench as Lariel *Kurt Russell as Clummings *Gael Garcia Bernal as Qualrich *Stu Bennett as Ekco *Scott Adkins as Fry *Charlotte Rampling as Xee *Bill Goldberg as Rizzo *Austin Butler as Freddie Marcus *Ian McDiarmid as William Frey *Pixie Lott as Lucy New Characters: *James McAvoy *Tim Roth *Danny DeVito *Estelle *Graham Norton *Jim Gaffigan *Will Poulter *Ruth Negga *Neil Patrick Harris *Ron Perlman *Jim Carter *Chris Hemsworth as George Lionheart IV (Lionheart's human form) *Andy Serkis as Xoblutt, master of all Goblins and Frikore's father. *Sacha Baron Cohen *Rowan Atkinson *Toby Kebbell *William Moseley *Zach Callison *Matt Lucas *Simon Pegg *Nick Frost *Alex Kingston *Jess Harnell *Imelda Staunton *Drew McIntyre *Ben York Jones *Paul Reubens *Bill Skarsgard *Georgie Henley *Skandar Keynes *Anna Popplewell *Phil Collins *Adele *Patrick Kake *Miranda Richardson *Mark Ryan *Julia Sawalha *Michael Gaston *Liam Garrigan *Iain Stirling *Tom Baker *Chris Martin *Greg Austin *Emma Tate *Vivian Oparah *Mick Foley *Mick Wingert *Iggy Pop *Annemarie Blanco *Johnny Rose *Cydney J Fam *Vic Mignogna CRITICAL RECEPTION The series has received critical acclaim, with many citing it as Toonami's best series. Season 1 currently has a 97% certified fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Accolades (Season 1): *Critics Choice Awards: **Best Drama Series (Nominated) **Best Actor In A Drama Series - Tom Holland (Nominated) **Best Supporting Actor In A Drama Series - Chris O'Dowd (Won) **Best Supporting Actress In A Drama Series - Lupita Nyong'o (Nominated) **Best Guest Performer In A Drama Series - JK Simmons (Nominated) **Most Bingeworthy Show (Nominated) *Satellite Awards: **Best Drama Series (Won) **Best Actor In A Drama Series - Tom Holland (Nominated) **Best Supporting Actor In A Series, Miniseries, Or TV Film - Chris O'Dowd (Won) **Best Supporting Actress In A Series, Miniseries, Or TV Film - Lupita Nyong'o (Nominated) **Best Television Ensemble (Won) *74th Golden Globes: **Best TV Show - Drama (Won) **Best Actor - Drama - Tom Holland (Nominated) **Best Supporting Actor - TV - Chris O'Dowd (Nominated) **Best Supporting Actress - TV - Lupita Nyong'o (Nominated) *Screen Actors Guild Awards: **Outstanding Performance By An Actor In A Drama Series - Tom Holland (Nominated) **Outstanding Performance By An Actor In A Drama Series - Chris O'Dowd (Won) **Outstanding Performance By An Actress In A Drama Series - Lupita Nyong'o (Won) *MTV Movie And TV Awards: **Show Of The Year (Nominated) **Best Actor In A Show - Tom Holland (Nominated) **Best Actor In A Show - Chris O'Dowd (Nominated) **Best Comedic Performance - Jack Whitehall (Nominated) **Best Hero - Alexander Skarsgard (won) **Best Villain - JK Simmons (Nominated) **Best Kiss - Alexander Skarsgard And Lupita Nyong'o (Nominated) **Tearjerker - Farrow's Sacrifice (won)